The following background information is provided to assist the reader to understand embodiments of the invention disclosed below and the environment in which they may be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document.
A valve cap assembly, for example a valve cap assembly used in automobile applications, may be comprised of a valve and a valve cap with seal, and an optional tether that links the valve and valve cap together. The tether prevents the valve cap from being lost or misplaced during installation or maintenance of the valve. Normally, after being attached to the tether, the valve and valve cap are engaged for shipping to manufacturers requiring the assembly. During different stages of manufacturing, the valve and valve cap may have to be disengaged/engaged numerous times, resulting in risk of valve cap loss, damage to the assembly, and the resultant additional assembly time. As such, there remains a need for protecting and maintaining the valve assembly during the shipping and manufacturing and/or assembly process.